


About Time

by marvelwlw



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're the middle Queen sibling and you have been secretly dating Sara for a few months. You get hurt while out with team Arrow and end up passing out. You later wake up and after your siblings check to see how you feel Sara runs over to you and kisses you passionately.





	About Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.
> 
> (Y/N/N) = Your nickname

When your father and Oliver went missing it was hard. You were the middle sibling of the Queen family and going through losing your father and brother was something no one should have to go through. 

Then learning that Sara was also on the yacht with them added to the pain you were feeling. But your mother and sister needed you, you had to be strong for them.

Now that Sara was back it was like you could breathe again. When you saw her again it was like something inside you clicked. You realized that you liked Sara as more than a friend, you always had but you just never realized it.

After months of having Sara back you two were hanging out and before you knew it, Sara was kissing you. You were in shock and when she pulled away to apologize you rushed forward connecting your lips in a kiss that got heated pretty quickly.

Now you’ve been secretly dating Sara for a few months. You both thought it was best to keep it a secret for now. You also didn’t know how Oliver and Thea would react. 

xxxxx

“Let’s head out.” Oliver said as he got ready.

There was a mission and only you and Oliver were heading out. “I’m ready, let’s go.” You nodded towards your brother. The others told you both to be careful.

Once you got to the location you and Oliver stayed in the shadows. You looked around trying to find the person you both were looking for. When you found him you lightly tapped on Oliver’s shoulder.

“I found him.” You whispered.

Oliver told Felicity that you both were heading in. Quietly, you both went into the building. You went one way while Oliver went the other. Before you went your separate ways he gave you a look that said to be careful.

You didn’t know how but the guy you were after knew you were there and took out a gun, catching you off guard. Which caused you to get shot. You groaned in pain and got behind some cover, you placed your hand over the wound. 

Oliver saw you get shot, his heart dropped into his stomach. He couldn’t believe he let you go on this mission with him, he should’ve known. He was angry with himself for letting you get hurt.

He shot an arrow at the guy, trapping him. He ran over to the guy and knocked him out before running over to you. He knelt down next to you and removed your hand from the wound, he gasped when he saw that you’ve lost a lot of blood.

“Shit.” Oliver cursed under his breath. “Felicity, (Y/N)’s been shot.” He said into the comms. He carefully picked you up bridal style. “Everything’s going to be okay, (Y/N/N). You’re going to be okay.” That was when you passed out.

xxxxx

You eyes shot open and you gasped. You looked around the room and when you noticed that you were safe, you calmed down. Thea and Oliver came running in, worried looks on both of their faces. When they saw that everything was okay they let out a sigh of relief.

“Take it easy, sis.” Thea placed her hand on your shoulder when you tried to get up. “You need to rest.”

You wanted to protest but by the looks your siblings were giving you, you knew you wouldn’t be able to get out of it so you sigh and laid back down.

“Honestly (Y/N), we could’ve lost you.” Oliver crossed his arms over his chest.

“How was I supposed to know this would happen? I can’t see the future.” You glared at him. “Also what makes it so different with me then when you get hurt on missions?”

“Because you’re my-”

“(Y/N)!” Sara runs into the room with a worried look on her face and fear in her eyes. When she see’s that you’re okay she runs over to you and cups your face in her hands, pulling you into a passionate kiss. You kissed her back immediately, your hand going into her hair.

Oliver and Thea look between you and Sara with shocked looks on their faces. Within a few seconds, Thea just smirks.

When air became necessary, you and Sara pulled away from the kiss. Sara runs her thumb over your cheekbone. “When Laurel told me what happened I dropped everything and got here as fast as I could.”

“Wait a minute.” Oliver looked at Sara. “When did you start dating my sister?”

“We’ve been dating for a few months.” Sara smiles at you, she leans in and kissed your nose causing you to giggle. 

“I’m happy for the both of you.” He smiles. “You both deserve to be happy.”

“I always knew you had feelings for Sara, (Y/N).” Thea chuckled. She was really happy that you found the courage to tell Sara how you felt after all this time.

“Thea.” You warned her as your cheeks started heating up. You then groaned and nuzzled your face into Sara’s neck. 

That caused them to laugh. Sara carefully laid down next to you, wrapping an arms around you and pulling you closer. She kissed the top of your head and whispered sweet nothings into your ear.


End file.
